Containers are known per se. They are used, inter alia, for shipping large quantities of cargo across the seas and for transportation cargo by truck. Containers are also known as temporary habitats or working environment, also known as portacabins. Containers for containing and transportation living organisms are also known. Such containers may, for example, be used for shipping relatively large mammals such as horses, or for storing and/or transportation of horticultural plants.
Such a container is, for example, known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,907. In this patent application a method for storing horticultural plants and an apparatus therefore are disclosed. The known method comprises placing the live horticultural plants in a container for transportation, wherein the temperature and the humidity in the container are kept at conditions suited for the horticultural plants. Volatile gas generated by the horticultural plants is removed, the air inside the container is circulated, and the horticultural plants are irradiated with a light mainly composed of red light and blue light. The known apparatus comprises a container for storing the horticultural plants. The known container comprises a temperature controller for controlling the temperature in the container, a humidity controller for controlling the humidity in the container, a volatile gas absorber for absorbing volatile gas in the container, a wind-blower for circulating air in the container, and a light irradiator for irradiating a light mainly composed of red light and blue light.
A disadvantage of the known lighting system is that the known container is relatively expensive.